Wine and cigarettes
by Sandiclaws
Summary: He always smelled like wine and cigarettes, and even with the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against his neck, Naruto can't help himself. SasuNaru. Warnings: guns, a lot of swearing, smoking, and explicit content
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, or any brandnames/ copyrighted stuff that is mentioned in this fan-fiction. Neither am I making any money off of this story._

_For those who've read it, I am writing the sequel to "Page 234, or doing my uncle's publisher." It's just taking a lot longer than I anticipated. I don't like writing multiple chapter fics because my stories are all developed basically by one line or one minute in a scene. I usually don't have a full picture; I kinda just come up with something I think is funny or sexy and try and write around that. So when I try to extend it, it tends to lose quality. I want the sequel/chapter 2 to be just as good if not better, as the first one (which was okay for my first attempt at a fic in 2 or three years), so it'll take some time for me to really get a good flow going. I have the idea, it's just the rest of it that's not coming along._

_But I hope you enjoy this story, I have a lot of other ideas, so keep an eye out for me, cause I've got quite a few stories coming along_

_Hope you enjoy and please leave me a comment! :D_

* * *

The warehouse was too dark and too cold. I shivered as I toed along stacks of dusty boxes, piled high to the ceiling. It was so dark I could barely see, and my pupils were probably the size of watermelons by now. There was crap littered just about everywhere, and I'd almost tripped over half of it.

_Lot's of places to hide… _I thought dimly, while I fingered the trigger of the gun in my hand. The only viable exit I could escape through was dead ahead, and I eyed the heavy metal door with hope. I could only see if because of the light leaking in from the cracks in the frame. I'd been inching my way around in the darkness for about an hour now, jumping at every noise or flicker of movement, while trying not to make any noise myself.

My calves and thighs were aching like a bitch from walking in a sort of crouch, so I could control my body weight. The only thing preventing me from breaking out into a run, was knowing that the enemy could be right around the corner, and I wouldn't be able to see it. This place was huge, and like a giant maze, and the Minotaur was hot on my heels. Metaphorically of course. If there was a fucking creature in here with two horns and a hunger for blonds named Naruto, my ass would have been out of here in two seconds!

_Not that the other person in here isn't just as blood-thirsty. _I had to remind myself. I swallowed thickly. I could feel my head throb while the blood was running through it, and I wondered how much farther that door really was. It was starting to look like I could keep shuffling for days and never reach it.

I froze and breathed in sharply when I felt the cold metal of a gun barrel press against my neck.

_Fucking fuck, shit fucking hell. _I growled in my head.

I immediately dropped my own gun at my feet and it was kicked away by a black shoe I could barely see in the shitty lighting. I didn't move, and almost like it was a reward, the man holding the gun ran it along my neck, making my hairs stand on end and my whole body to shiver. An arm snaked its way around my shoulder to circle my own arms, pressing them down against my sides and keeping them in place, reminding me that I was breathing hard. A lithe, but taller body was pressed against me, and a pair of lips came to my ear.

"To the wall." Commanded a dark voice next to my ear. It was almost a snarl, but it had such a heavy arrogant tone, that I almost forgot about the piece to my head to punch the guy's lights out. Instead, I quietly did as I was told, glaring holes into the brick wall ahead of me. The wall was under a very dim, flicking fluorescent light, that made my eyes ache a lot less. The crunch of small rocks under my shoes echoed throughout the large, dusty warehouse. When I reached the wall, my hands were seized in a steel grip, and I noticed the gun was no longer pressed against me. The man's hands were busy trying to tie me up in a soft material. _His tie maybe? _I didn't dwell on that, and instead tried to wrench free from the guy the moment the gun left my skin. I tried shoving back with all my weight, pushing with all the muscles in my legs, even though they screamed and burned. He wouldn't even budge as he tightened the make-shift rope around my wrists. I grunted and dropped my weight, aiming for the floor so I could roll away, but he grabbed underneath my arm before I could do so, the knot in my new bracelets was tight and secure, and the gun was back against my head. I froze in place when it was shoved against my skull.

The guy snorted at my attempts before suddenly pushing me onto my knees. I grunted when they hit the floor, and closed my eyes in fear? Panic? Anger? I could feel I was not a little ticked off by the turn of events, but the amount of adrenaline shoving its way through my veins was only fueling the fire, and not filling my head with fear.

I'd give myself a ten minute wait until I'd feel like pissing my pants.

Gun back in place, I heard the crunch of small rocks under the man's shoes as he knelt down as well, and he started moving the gun to the side of my face while he remained out of the corner of my eye. Again, the gun stroked my skin. It was run along my jaw, gently. The cold of the metal made me shiver and I shoved my face away from the fucking piece, only to have my hair grabbed by another hand. I grunted when he tugged and pulled tight on my blond locks. My head was pulled back and his lips were back to my ear again.

"Hn. I was expecting more." Was what was whispered. I growled at the words, and with how close he was it just reminded me how hard I was breathing and how calmly he was. He twisted his grip in my hair and grabbed the shell of my ear in his teeth, and bit without warning. I gasped, and felt an electric shock that ripped its way down my whole body. I couldn't even move away; he effortlessly held me in place while he nipped, and kissed my ear. Teeth running across the thin skin made me shiver, and lips against my neck made almost squeak. I felt my heart pick up and pound even harder. The blood was rushing in twenty million different directions leaving me disoriented. I shivered at each touch of his lips; creating lines of fire burning down, down, and down.

My head felt muddled until he started moving the gun against my skin again. The cold was making me break out in goose-bumps, and the metallic smell was driving me up the fucking wall.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth._

"Will you stop with the fucking gun already?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I heard him breathe through his nose in a kind of mocking laugh he didn't verbalize, before he continued to molest my ear with his mouth. His left hand was twisted into my hair, and he used the leverage to shove the barrel into my cheek.

"It looked like you were starting to enjoy it." He whispered.

"Like hell I was, bastard!"

"Hn. Idiots don't get to order." The guy dipped below my ear, and started kissing and biting the skin beneath it. He did a figure-eight back up to my lobe, igniting a powerful burn along my skin that followed his lips. When he spoke again, it was with a heady tone that me swallow hard. "But they do get to beg."

He waited there on one knee that had to hurt worse than my own. He was unbelievably, and infuriatingly patient as I focused on breathing with half of my face smushed from the gun.

"Fuck. Okay. _Please _stop rubbing your fucking gun on me like a pervert with some kind of kinky fetish!" His mouth had been busy against my neck again, and he made sure I felt him smirk when he stopped right above my pulse. Very slowly, he lessened the pressure on my face, and he withdrew the gun, while the hand in my blond hair stayed in place.

His breathing was almost inaudible, while I was making fucking racket. I hated how he was so calm in this situation, so in control. He waited again. I didn't know what for, but we knelt silence for what seemed like hours before his mouth moved back next to mine. His black hair tickled me when he brushed his face close. I tried wrenching out of his grasp again, but this time he was practically trying to tear my hair out from the roots. I clenched my teeth and pain, holding back a grunt of pain.

"That's five times." Those three words made me breathe sharply, and I stopped struggling against his hold. _Don't you think I know that, bastard. _I muttered to myself. I felt my body go cold.

"You know they say the sixth time's the charm." I whispered back. He released me, and withdrew.

"Hn. Dead men." I was still bent over, glaring at the concrete, and I heard him stand. I craned my neck and glanced up at him. His dark eyes were still trained on me, unyielding and without depth.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and lit one without removing his eyes from mine.

"I'll get better." I insisted.

He didn't answer me. I scowled and moved my eyes back to the dusty concrete.

"You're not going let me on the field are you?" I asked coldly. I didn't even bother trying to look up; to look up at him in the eyes. I knew I'd find the answer to my question there in the darkness of his gaze. I kept my eyes stubbornly trained on the concrete beneath me which was covered in a layer of dirt that was dirtying my black pants.

"No." I bit my cheek hard when I heard that word. That one word that I knew would end this training, the hard work, and the months of thinking I was going to die. Days I busted my ass to impressive the bastard now standing above me. I heard him shuffling, and I when I heard a flick I started smelling smoke.

"I won't let you out there to get yourself killed." He said in between inhaling and exhaling.

"I'll get better!" I repeated again.

"Hn."

"I have to find them, Sasuke." I whispered down at the concrete. Emotions that I usually kept under lock and key were banging at the gates of my mental wall like savage animals ready to break loose and do damage. I shoved them back, trying to keep my cool. Smoke from the cigarette in Sasuke's floated over to me and I coughed.

"You won't be able to find them if you're dead, idiot."

"Yeah I will die. From second-hand smoke, you asshole. Will you put that shit out and untie me already!?" I growled.

"No." Instead of untying me, he walked to my side, and grabbed my chin, lifting it up until we were eye level. "You don't understand the consequences of your actions." He blew smoke he had held in, into my face. "But you will."

"Bastard." I muttered. His eyes got hooded before he released me. He walked over to a rusted table where he leaned back, still smoking that stupid cigarette.

"You know the punishment." He stated simply. Of course I fucking did. I'd only done this four times before. I scowled to hide my humiliation, and shuffled on my knees, ignoring how the bumpy floor was tearing up my skin in my thin pants. I was forbidden to stand, and I struggled over to him.

I could still feel his lips on me while I moved. Pressing, exploring, and burning.

When I was finally in front of him, he blew the smoke right at me again. I tried not to breathe in and glared. He just looked indifferent as usual. An arm came down and did what he had done four times; he started undoing the front of his pants. Just watching his hand work was making my own pants tight, and I scowled. He was leaning back against a random table behind him while he did this, and he pulled out his cock.

_Commando. Arrogant, fucking bastard. _I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. Though, I did offhandedly wonder if he practiced undoing his pants with one hand to look cool, cause I sure as hell couldn't do that shit. Plus, I'm sure he was one of the few people who could look annoyingly sexy with his cock out, while dressed in a suit of all things.

His other hand was holding his cigarette between his long, pale fingers. The guy gave me a dark look. 'Well?' It said.

I bared my teeth before moving in. I wasn't surprised when he didn't flinch. I was sure coming face to face with a lion couldn't make Sasuke even pause.

I leaned forward and lapped gently at the tip. He wasn't completely hard, but I could see the blood filling, and I could feel my own blood going in the same direction. Enough was staying in my face to turn it red though; I was blushing like a girl even though I'd done this before. Still, I continued, before taking the whole tip into my mouth, and sucking very slowly. The entire time I didn't look at his face; I watched the hand holding the cigarette, even though I could feel him practically burning two holes in my head with his eyes. I was looking for a twitch, a movement, _something _that told me I was affecting him.

The last four times I'd done this, I'd been unsuccessful. The least he could do was _look _interested. About the only interested part of him was leaking precum and right at my lips.

I released him and moved to take him in more, when his foot shot out and pressed gently on my crotch. I let out a cry of surprise, and couldn't help but rock into the pressure. My face burned, but I ignored the embarrassment, and kept going, knowing I would be punished more if I kept stalling. Hell, he'd probably tack something on just for the sake of punishing me. He was quite the bastard.

He kept up the pressure with his foot, and my hips twitched up when he alternated every so often. The floor was biting into my knees, and if my muscles had been screaming before, they were howling now. But, although I'd never admit it, the subservient position always did something funny to me. I felt myself get harder, and I knew that the front of my pants were probably wet from precum. And I'd made fun of Sasuke for kinky fetishes. _Though that gun shit is really fucking weird._

I continued to lap at him, everywhere but the head. Just a light kiss to the underside, a lick on the side and a breath against the tip- so close to the slit. I breathed gently against the tip again, and he had exhaled right at that moment. The smoke had looked different from before; thicker but incremented. I did it again, with the same results. I smirked with triumph.

When I looked at him then, I noticed Sasuke's eyes were filled with a dangerous glint. His hand came down and fingers tangled themselves into my hair again. They pulled tight, making the roots ache all over again, while he brought me closer to his cock. He was leaking harder now, and I didn't fight against his hold. I let him guide me, and I slowly took him in, inch by inch.

Sasuke still wasn't giving up on being Mr. Cool-guy. His eyes were still trained on me, but this time they demanded my attention. They captured my eyes, and wouldn't let them go. Fine. I only had half of him in my mouth when I started sucking gently. I saw his eyebrow twitch up above. It was a very tiny movement, so small I would have missed it normally. By now his cigarette was used up and he had flicked it away before leaning back, his hand still wound tight in my hair.

I started bobbing my head, while sucking alternatively. I would get the few small signs that told me he was enjoying it, but other than that he was being incredibly frustrating. I growled around his dick. I saw his eyes narrow in concentration, and I did again, and again. Before I could keep going, he had pushed me back and off of him.

I had been able to breathe, but I was still panting afterwards. I could hear a hitch every so often in his. I smirked, and he grabbed my head to crush my lips against his. He went straight for the tongue immediately like always; forcing my mouth open and taking complete control. He tasted like smoke and wine, and even though I constantly gave him shit about the cancer sticks, I fucking loved the way he tasted.

I moaned into the kiss. I repeatedly tried to get a little control, but he easily battled my tongue away. He continued tasting me for a few minutes and he stopped that too. His hands went to the front of my pants. My cock was so hard and aching, it was a relief when he undid my clothes, and took me in hand. I didn't bother muffling my cries; I rocked up into his hand and moaned loudly. I needed to come, and the urge was too much for me to contain. I was whispering for him to keep going, but he stopped after only a few strokes and shoved my pants and boxers past my ass. I gave a frustrated growl, but his hand didn't return, instead he started kissing me again while I hand slid behind me. I gasped and tried to pull away when his fingers found my entrance, and one began sliding inside. It burned like a motherfucker. The first part was always the worst. I tore away from his mouth, closed my eyes, and panted while he started stretching me open. He did it very slowly, and deliberately. The second and third burned just as bad.

"Fuck." I whispered. When he was done stretching, he slowly began pumping the digits in and out. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was watching me; enjoying the way I was reacting to his touch. I found good friction with his rhythm, and just when I thought he was going to withdraw, he slammed them back in, right into my prostate. My back immediately arched and I almost screamed from a shock of pleasure that crashed through me. He did it again, and again, and again. Each time I almost came, but he held off, waiting before he did it until he knew I was safe from going over the edge.

My breath was haggard and I was trying to keep myself sane through the haze while he removed his fingers. I hated this part. I felt so empty, and needy. It just drove the fact home that he could look so unaffected while my feelings were laid bare for him to read and manipulate as he liked.

"Bastard." I growled in between breaths. He ignored me, and walked around to my back. Sasuke's warm hand pushed down, right between my two shoulder blades. He forced me to bend over, and I blushed at the cold air I could feel on my cheeks. I was completely exposed to him, and I couldn't help but feel a strong thrill run through me at that thought.

He knelt behind me, and lined himself up. Before he pushed in, he reached down to cup my balls. He rolled them around in his hand, making me moan and push back, trying to get him hurry up. He chuckled released me, and thrust inside. I grunted from the pain; even with the stretching this was a bitch to do without lube. I couldn't convince myself that I totally hated it though; the burn was delicious and made my cock throb. Sasuke loved to draw things out a lot longer than they had to be. Sex was no different with him.

Sasuke entered me so incredibly slow, watching himself fill me and enjoying each soft cry and sob I made as he filled me. His nails were digging into my hips, keeping them in place so I couldn't speed him up. I had to hold still and take it. Just the way he liked me.

We both let out a shaky breath when he was finally all the way in; his balls pressed against my ass. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, not moving.

"Bastard, will you fucking move already!?" I practically screamed in frustration. My dick was throbbing and I was dribbling a steady stream of precum now onto the floor, mixing in with dust and dirt. My arms which were still secured behind my back, were being pulled tight and the limbs were throbbing just as bad. My skin on my legs were just as bad; torn up from the rough surface of the floor, even though they were covered by my pants. None of that mattered though.

The only thing my mind could focus on was the throb of my cock and his, so close to my prostate. I could only feel the burn and the need, and it was driving me insane.

I heard him chuckle before he finally began pulling back, but it was just as slow as when he pushed in. I pushed my head into the concrete, and sucked in air. He pushed back in slow, and started up a gentle pace. The friction was fucking amazing, and he was hitting my prostate enough that I was whispering incoherent words into the floor, but I needed more. More friction. More burn!

I shoved my hips against hands, only to have his nails scrape and push in more. I cried out when he pushed back in hard, right into the spot that made me see stars. My dick gave a really bad pulse, and I nearly came, but it still wasn't enough.

He stayed like that again. Not moving, and I whimpered before letting out a breathy sob. I was beyond caring about the embarrassing noises I made, and how I could almost not breathe. I _needed _it, just like I needed him.

"P-please." I whispered weakly. He twitched but barely moved an inch. I could feel tears on my face, I was so frustrated. "Please!" I croaked louder. That time he heard, and Sasuke thrust harder again, and again. It was still slow, but my stomach was starting to coil and I could feel my orgasm coming right around the corner.

I pleaded with him to go faster, but he only brought his hand around and gripped my cock. It hurt so fucking bad when his nails left my skin, but when he started stroking me, I couldn't complain. I was inflamed and needed this so bad. I did my best to rock into his hand, and back into his cock, but I was still being held in place. I could feel waves of heat flowing from my cock to the rest of my body. Suddenly my muscles contracted and a sharp pleasure so strong it short circuited my brain. I screamed; I almost couldn't take it, and when it got to that point when I felt like I was going to go insane, that pleasure exploded all over my body, setting all of my nerves on fire.

I came in his hand, and he continued to stroke me as I shuddered through each of wave of heat and pleasure. He came a few seconds later, and I groaned when I felt his cock pulse inside of me. I couldn't say I liked the wet feeling. He pulled out slowly, and out of the corner of my eye I could see he was drenched in sweat, and his bangs were sticking to his face. Of course the fucking bastard would look completely gorgeous like that. Panting, his black eyes that were usually hard to decipher, were clouded with lust and satisfaction.

I pushed my cheek against the cold floor, not caring that my ass was still sticking straight up in the air. I heard the sounds of Sasuke's zipper and he cleaned himself up, before coming over to me with a handkerchief. I didn't look at him; I was too exhausted to think coherent thoughts at that moment.

He gently cleaned our fluids off of my body before untying my hands and fixing my pants. I could only groan when my arms were finally released, and hissed at the sharp pain. They were going to be as sore as my ass in the morning. When he was finished, I pushed myself up onto my knees, and gave him a bleary eyed glare.

He stared back, leaning against the table again. He already had his breathing under control.

It took me a few minutes before my neurons stopped misfiring and I could speak again.

"What do I do now?" I asked. My voice was still heady and weak, but I couldn't help but feel a bit lost at those words. It was a question I hadn't wanted to ask, that I didn't want to know the answer to. If he wasn't going to let me go after those bastards, then… I didn't know what I could do with myself. I spent so much time focusing on my anger, and my revenge, knowing I could never forgive them.

He regarded me for a long moment, before closing his eyes and smirking.

"Idiot." He grabbed another cigarette. "I said I wouldn't let you go out on your own. I never said I wouldn't go with you."

It took me a few minutes to understand exactly what he was saying. I felt my shoulders shake, and I quickly looked down when I felt my eyes burn from tears.

"You really are a bastard." He just chuckled, and blew out another cloud of smoke that made my nose itch.

* * *

_Wow. Um, so I usually only write comedic fics with light humor and a fluffy romance. I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from, but it's definitely a lot darker (though just as sexual haha), compared to what I'm used to. _

_I didn't want to make too much of a plot so I didn't end up making it into a bigger story, cause then it will never be finished lol. So that's why Naruto's looking for someone, but that someone or whatever the hell he's training for is not really mentioned. I have a few ideas of why Naruto is bent on getting revenge for something, but if you really want plot, use the power of imagination kiddies. Hell I wouldn't mind hearing a few ideas :)_

_But anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this… drabble? Plot-less (sort of) sex? I hope someday to also extend this, but like I said no promises and I want to focus on one-shots so I can develop my writing more so it won't lose quality when I write bigger stories. I definitely want to become an author someday and publish my own books. And as I'm typing this, I'm getting a lot of ideas for the next chapter xD Maybe... oh damn I will write it lol  
_

_Please leave me a comment! I'd love some feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, this is purely a fan-fiction, and I am not making any money off of this._

_I got this second chapter out pretty quickly huh O.o? I just decided to go ahead with it, and I surprised myself lol. Don't worry to those who've read "Page 234…" the sequel is coming. Should be out by tmrw? Tonight?... maybeh. _

_I just wanted to say real quick, thank you for all of the lovely reviews you guys, especially on my account. You all made me so incredibly happy that you enjoyed my fics, so I'm going to my best to keep writing ^^_

_I hope you like this, and please leave me a comment!_

* * *

I tried my best to focus on Sakura out of the corner of my eye while looking discreet as possible. I brought my glass of rum up to my lips, loving the burn and hoping it would distract my raging emotions. I kept my shoulders hunched while I kept her in sight.

She was in the lap of our target, and doing a fucking fantastic job, but I couldn't help but shake in anger when I saw wandering hands slide higher on her thighs. I almost shattered the cup, and didn't realize I was shaking it against the bar until Sasuke bumped my elbow. I received quite a few curious stares from the other patrons. I gave them a nervous grin until they looked away.

"Calm the hell down." He whispered harshly. I saw him take a swig of his own drink. He loved gin and tonic when his glass wasn't filled with wine.

Like hell I could be calm while I saw the girl I thought of as my little sister, get molested by a fucking mafia gang banger. The man's goons that sat all around the table, were giving her stares of appreciation, but knew to keep their mouths shut when the boss had something he liked.

I was about to hiss at Sasuke, and ask him how could watch this happen to our friend, but I could see his grip was just as tight on his own glass. When his eyes met mine, they were filled with a startling fire.

Ino was sitting at a table with a direct view of Sakura, and close to the exit. I was amazed she was keeping herself from drawing out her weapon and putting a bullet into all of their heads. Knowing Ino, if she ever got to that point, she probably wouldn't pause to put one through mine as well for getting her and Sakura into this situation. She was the definition of over-protective, and she nearly castrated me when I had thought I was straight and love with the pink-haired girl. No one touched Sakura, and Ino made sure of that; except in this situation of course.

When Sasuke had told me he was going to help me with my revenge that night in the warehouse, I could years of anger and hate suddenly lifted on my shoulders. He hadn't mentioned that he was bringing Ino and Sakura along for the ride.

Sakura, because she was nearly as smart as Sasuke, though he would never admit that, and she could keep a cool head in dangerous situations. Ino was a little more high strung, and she definitely worried me with her volatile temper, but wherever her girlfriend went, Ino was right behind her. We'd all been through serious training, each for our own personal reasons. Ino and Sakura were great grifters; able to easily manipulate others, whether it was with their bodies or their heads.

I immediately refused; both the women were very precious to me, and this was just too fucking dangerous. I was shocked that Sasuke had even considered bringing them along. Before I could even stop her, Sakura had sucker punched me in the gut, just like she always did when I had done something stupid, and dragged me up nose to nose.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you!? You've been shouldering this pain by yourself for years!" I stared calmly into her emerald eyes while she yelled, but I was shocked when I saw tears form and slide down her cheeks. "Do you know how terrifying and painful it is seeing you like this?" She had whispered.

And that was it. It was unfair really. Sakura knew I always caved when she cried, but I could hardly accuse her of faking it. Ino and Sakura looked away, giving us privacy while Sakura spent the next half hour pouring her heart out to us and unmoving from her stance. She was going, whether I liked it or not.

So when Sasuke then told me the role she was going to play, she and Ino had to hold me back so I didn't punch _him. _He had regarded me, while I thrashed in their surprisingly strong holds, murder in my eyes and actually asked me if I was her father now, between smoking one of his fucking cigarettes.

I sure as hell felt like one while I watched Sakura smile and grimace at the same time while her legs were petted. She was wearing a strapless dress that barely covered anything at all. It was red and had raised round lines that ran along her sides, accentuating her lovely curves. Her lips matched the dress, and it stood out against her pale skin. Though, I really couldn't decide with the color of her hair and her eyes, if she looked more appropriate for a dirty Valentine's Day gift, or a naughty Christmas present.

I had to say, most girls looked ridiculous in strapless dress. The fat right between their arms and breasts always looked awkward, but Sakura looked fucking fantastic tonight and the pink-haired girl knew it, using it to her every advantage. I saw Ino giving the man such a murderous glare that I could tell she was going to thoroughly enjoy the moment we killed the man.

I poured more rum down my throat, hoping the delicious pseudo heat would distract me. I knew I was seconds away from shooting the bastard dead where he sat.

I saw her lean in to his ear; the signal that she about to wrap up her act and walk him straight to his death. I almost leapt from my chair, but Sasuke patted my back. It looked like a regular friendly gesture to others, but he put so much force into each 'pat', he almost slammed me face first into the bar. I glared, but he gave me another burning look, telling me to wait and hold on.

I swallowed, watching the mafia boss's eyes fill and cloud over with lust with each seductive word Sakura leaked into his ears. When I flicked a gaze back at Ino, the blond was barely containing herself as well. We locked eyes, exchanged equal glances of loathing, before nodding.

Sakura disentangled herself from the boss and slid off of his lap slowly. She took his hand in hers, and began leading him to back where there were rooms for lodging that the boss and his men had booked for the night. Sakura didn't spare us a glance, knowing one look in the wrong direction could blow our cover. She walked, letting her hips sway enticingly, and the dress hitching up just right that it left enough to the imagination, but just about revealed everything. The man had such a cruel and arrogant smirk on his face that I knew I was going to shoot him full of holes and enjoy it. His men dispersed, putting themselves into position. They gave a mistrustful glance all around, while the four of them walked a few feet behind Sakura and their boss. The three of us kept our heads down while Sasuke and I attempted to look like we were having a chummy conversation.

Sasuke, Ino and I finished our drinks, each of us throwing down the appropriate cash down and got into our position. Ino approached me, and we both gave a loud, drunken laugh while Sasuke separated from us; feigning going to the toilet. We received just right amount of attention we wanted, and she and I leaned against each other like we were going to collapse at any moment.

While Sakura was the main distraction, Ino didn't look half-bad tonight either. Her dress was quite more conservative, but just as tight. It was black, simple but sexy in its own way. Although, we both knew it would do nothing for either of us, she pressed her breasts against me and we swayed together toward the back rooms and up the stairs. We shouted words of what we were going to do to each other, and many of the patrons wrote us off as a drunken couple, and were happy we were leaving.

Sasuke followed a minute behind us once we were out of sight from the general crowd. He was back-up once we engaged the first guards.

Sure enough two of them were posted right outside of the door. They looked like they were doing their best to absorb all of the noises from behind the door, when they cast us an annoyed glance. We ignored them and swayed looking around the rooms. There were only five rooms. I assumed the other two were in their respective ones, ready to go if their boss was in danger.

"Mmmn, I can't f-fucking. I can't fuuucking wait to get you intoooo bed!" I practically boomed down the hall. I let my eyes fall halfway, and we made our way down the hall. "You're such a sexy bitch."

Ino moaned and pressed herself more into me while making sure to play the part of the dumb, blond, drunk girl well. Sasuke was behind the corner, waiting for the moment to strike.

"These rooms are taken." Said one of the guards when we drew closer. He was tall and imposing, giving us a glittering glare. The other one gave Ino an up and down, paying particular attention to her breasts and ass. She smirked at him and gave him a playful bat of her eyelashes. They were both giants, full of corded muscles.

"Aaaaaw! C'mon man! Dun be like that!" I waved my hands around the door. "Ooone of these has-has to be open." I stepped up to the room across from them and opened it wide. Another one of the guards was inside, and he rose quickly.

"Is there a problem here?" He grunted while heading straight for us. We stumbled, purposely, back into the middle of hall, feigning fear.

The other guards in front of the room, came closer, away from the door.

"These rooms are taken." The first man repeated, and reached for a piece behind his back. Before he could reach it, Ino launched away from me, and kicked the man right in the balls. The man let out a high-pitched grunt and crumbled the floor in pain. He groaned, cupping his crotch. It looked so bad it made _my _balls hurt in sympathy. She smirked at catching them off-guard, but it was only for a second before they were on us. The third man had barreled himself into me, and Ino delivered a vicious knockout kick with her heel when the guy on the floor tried to get up again, before she turned her attention to the other one.

Sasuke had emerged when the third guy had attacked me. I had been slammed into a wall with large, beefy hands around my throat, cutting off my air supply. He had his body against mine, preventing me from making a crotch shot, and he used his weight to his advantage. Guard number three gave me a gleaming smile, and I almost threw up from his beer breath. The guy pressed harder on my throat, confident he was going to kill me. He just wasn't expecting Sasuke to come up behind him and to bash his head in with his gun. I couldn't tell if Sasuke had killed him or just knocked him out, but I didn't have time to think about it, Ino was struggling against number two, and the fourth one was double teaming her.

The almost drew out their guns, but luckily, Sasuke and I made it in time. Ino kicked her stiletto heel into number four's neck and his crotch, and Sasuke knocked the last one out after we drove him back into the room we had opened earlier.

I was still trying to get air through my lungs when we finished. Ino and Sasuke dragged the bodies into the other room. We weren't too concerned about the other patrons overhearing the fight; the rooms were upstairs and the music was loud enough to deafen the noise of the fight.

I panted, coughing and knew my throat was going to have some nasty bruising later. Sasuke patted my back, and Ino just scoffed.

"'You're such a sexy bitch'? Where the hell did that come from?" She admonished while we walked towards the room where Sakura was. "I should have done that with Sasuke, it's a good thing those goons were dumb enough to believe your acting." She sniffed.

"What?" I croaked. "I did a lot fucking better than you did. And did you have to kick everyone in their fucking balls!?" I shot back, my own still in sympathy pain. She just shrugged, and gave my groin a quick, threatening glance before opening the door to her girlfriend. Sasuke didn't even pay us any mind; he just walked into the room and closed the door behind all of us.

Sure enough, Sakura had the boss all tied up, and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for us.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" She grunted with her arms crossed. The man behind her was doing his best to glare at us, but he looked a little groggy from the drugs Sakura had slipped into his drink when no one was looking. Despite what she might look like, Sakura was terrifyingly strong. She probably wouldn't have had a problem if she hadn't drugged the guy.

His arms were restrained behind him with some handcuffs that I still couldn't figure out where Sakura hid under her dress, and his mouth was stuffed with his own sock. Ew.

"Great work Sakura." I grinned, glad she was unharmed. She gave me a cheeky smile back.

"It was a piece of cake. This pervert was too busy looking down my dress to realize I had drugged him." She patted the guy on his head. "You know with all the TV shows out about this kind of stuff, you think these kinds of guys would be more cautious."

"That's guys like him can't think past their balls." Ino said. She gave Sakura a hard look, before tugging her up from the bed and into a demanding, possessive kiss. Sakura made a surprised noise, but returned the kiss with just as much vigor. I blanched, and felt a blush creep up to my face, while the two women made out in front of us. Sure I was gay for Sasuke, but I couldn't deny lesbians were really fucking hot. Sakura broke off the kiss when I cleared my throat, and she sent an apologetic glance at Sasuke and me. Ino frowned but backed off, unembarrassed.

Our prisoner on the bed looked like he had been enjoying the view as well, until I plopped right down beside him.

"Hey there dumbfuck, how's it going?" I said with a cheery grin. My throat still ached, but I ignored it. Sasuke came up beside me with a knife already in his palm. I removed the makeshift gag, and through the stinky sock away. I would have to give props to Sakura later. She and Ino stepped to the door and kept watch. "Now I know you know that no one will be able to hear you scream from here, so here's what I want you to do:"

I slowly shifted my gaze away from the man's beady brown eyes, over to Sasuke, and then down at his knife. The man's eyes followed mine, but didn't betray any emotion, let alone fear. Instead they were set in stone; his mouth in a firm line. The boss wasn't that old looking; he was maybe in his late twenties, and obviously of Asian descent. His features were startlingly similar to Sasuke, which was one of the reasons why we targeted him.

"I want you to tell me where _your _boss is, or my friend here is going to start cutting you open. And trust me-" I leaned in closer to him, making the bed creak underneath me. "my friend is specially trained. He can slice and dice you and keep you alive and screaming for as long as we need.

"Oh and you see that girl over there?" I pointed to Sakura. "You know the one you had your filthy fucking hands all over." My voice dropped dangerously low. "She's like a sister to us, so you can imagine we won't have a _single _problem with our conscience later if you don't tell us what we want to know."

* * *

It took Sasuke ten minutes, one finger and few stabs into the guy's thigh before we got the information we needed. Sasuke was going to stay behind to finish the deed, while the rest of us cleaned up any evidence we may have left behind. Instead Ino had volunteered for the job, and none of us commented when we saw the wild, vengeful look in her eyes.

Eventually she joined us out in the parking lot, looking satisfied. She smiled grimly as she climbed into the backseat, next to her girlfriend, and gave Sakura a stare that I knew well. One that Sasuke always gave me when he was promising punishment later. I shivered at the weight, and started up the car, and wondered about their relationship dynamics. With how fiercely protective Ino was of Sakura though, I probably did not want to know.

Our hotel was a town away for safety reasons, and it took half an hour to get back. My throat was aching like a bitch, and Sasuke agreed that he wanted sleep right away as well. I couldn't speak for the girls, who both looked ready to jump each other once behind closed doors. Still, we had an even more dangerous future ahead of us, so a good night's sleep is what we all needed. This had been our first successful hit, and we weren't about to waste it. The guy had said the main boss in charge was going to be three cities away in a week. They were going to meet in a special warehouse, and every member of their drug trade was going to be there. Of course the man we had killed wasn't going to be in attendance. Luckily, he looked just similar enough to Sasuke, that we could use him to sneak in.

I mulled this all over in my head while lying back on the bed after my shower. Sasuke was taking his, and it gave me some quiet time to think. Normally we took one together, but I guess he sensed I needed my space, and I couldn't thank him enough for that.

I was falling asleep from all the thoughts running through my head before I knew it.

For the past few years, my dreams terrorized me constantly, and that night had been no different.

I could see myself in that house, too young and too stupid to stop the shots and the screams. Hiding in the closet where Mom had stashed me. My mother crying echoed over and over again, making me dizzy and nauseous, and I cried out when her sobbing stopped, knowing what it meant. And then the jiggling of the closet door as I looked up in horror, and tried to shrink back into the shadows.

I woke screaming, struggling against a strong hold. I didn't even register who it was or that they were yelling at me to calm down for a few minutes. I was terrified; trying to escape the arms of the men who were going to kill me.

"Naruto!" I froze when I heard my name, and realized it was Sasuke holding me. I finally stopped moving, and he softened his grip. I shook, and sobbed into the pillow beneath me while he pulled me tight against him, spooning his naked body against my own. "Idiot." He said softly before wrapping another arm around me. Of all the people in the world, Sasuke was probably the only one who understood my pain, and could hold me like this. He too lost his parents, but he had taken out his revenge long ago.

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks, and I couldn't close my eyes without seeing blood everywhere. I needed something to bring me back to reality. My hand shaking, I pulled one of his hands down past my stomach, and onto my cock. He wrapped his hand around me.

"Please." I sobbed, in pure need. I needed his touch, to know he was there, and I was with him.

Very slowly, he began stroking me, and this time I didn't care about the speed. I rocked into his gentle hold while he brought me to hardness within a few seconds. I sighed and whimpered when he gently thumbed the head, shuddered, and pressed into his hand. I could come from this, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I could already feel a powerful heat behind me.

"More." I whispered, and began lifting the leg that I wasn't lying on, up. Sasuke removed his hand from my cock and used it to hook my leg over his thigh, before he pushed his fingers into my ass. They were coated in my precum, so they went in nice and easy. I closed my eyes and panted against the pillow. He was thorough and gentle, and he didn't draw anything out this time. He waited until I was stretched, enough and immediately pulled his fingers out so he could position himself. He knew I needed this quickly.

With a restraint I could never hope to have, he began filling me from behind. Inch by excruciating inch, he pressed inside, just like last time. When Sasuke was finally fully sheathed, he moved shallowly. It wasn't to be a bastard or to make me beg, he just knew that he had to make this last as long as possible. Each thrust was barely any movement at all, and he slid his hand back up to by chest to play with my nipples.

My breathing picked up, and we both rocked together after finding a steady rhythm. Last time we fucked, tonight we were making love. Sasuke nibbled on my neck, not biting, just nipping and sucking lightly at the skin. He avoided the bruising that was forming along my skin, and kept his focus on the skin around my ears and shoulders. I was pushing my head into the pillow, panting harshly every time he bumped against my prostate. I could feel those waves of heat flash over me, making me sweat with every thrust, and I knew I was close. I could see stars, fireworks, and the fucking Milky Way whenever he hit it just right.

As if sensing I was about to go over the edge, he put his hand back on my cock and I moaned loudly as he stroked me in time with his thrusts. His grip was rough and strong. Sasuke started breathing louder behind me and I could tell he was near the end as well.

After another tug, a swipe on the head, and a thrust right into my prostate, I opened my mouth in a silent scream before coming into his hand. He came not long after that, and I rocked with him as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

I sighed when he pulled out and he scooted us both back to the other side of the bed, away from the mess.

"Sleep." He commanded. "I'll be here when you wake up."

At his promise, I could feel my eyes closing into a dreamless sleep while he held me close.

* * *

_Before I get into my regular random chatter, I'd love to write a scene with Ino and Sakura for when they get back to their room, if anyone wants to see it I will, I just ask only because I know some yaoi fans don't exactly love the idea of yuir =/ So leave me a comment if you'd like to see that in the next chapter, or maybe as an extra chapter after everything's over so the party-poopers don't have to read it if they don't want to :) _

_Well this was surprisingly easy and fun to write :) I don't have much, if not any, experience in writing a fight scene, so hopefully it's not too terrible. Also, most cop and espionage shows/movies don't really depict this kind of stuff realistically, and I probably didn't either. So, please don't tear me apart for that, I did my best._

_I'm having a horrible time just sticking to one-shots, and I'm crossing my fingers that this will only be three chapters cause it pisses me the hell off when I get into a story and slowly everything just starts to suck. I'm a perfectionist at heart, so I drive myself insane with this stuff. I really don't want this to happen to this story._

_Going to do my best to keep writing this though. Hope you like it, and please leave me a comment, it would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
